Tshe menuateten
by Mademoiselle Plumenoire
Summary: Un proverbe amérindien dit:  Nous ne laissons pas la Terre à nos enfants... Nous la lui empruntons  . Native America détestait Angleterre et France au plus haut point... Mais elle ne pouvait haïr les enfants qu'elle avait eus avec ces deux hommes, même si ces enfants la mèneraient à sa perte. One Shot.


_**J'aime à écouter les BO de Disney (surtout instrumentales). Et comme j'écoutais celle de Pocahontas (Farewell est géniale) j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit OS sur Native America et sur sa séparation avec ses enfants. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**- "Honaw" veut dire "Ours" en amérindien.**_

_**- "Dyami" veut dire "Aigle"**_

_**- "Olathe" veut dire "Belle"**_

_**Hetalia et ses personnages sont la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya, pas la mienne. Mon esprit a juste tendance à imaginer des scénarios divers et variés.**_

_**Les chansons que j'écoutais:**_

_**Farewell (ça vient de Pocahontas le Disney)**_

**_La berceuse que chante Native America (il faut chercher "native american lullaby" et c'est avec l'image d'une petite indienne et d'une colombe)_**

* * *

Ce fut lors d'un jour de pluie qu'Arthur Kirkland _**la**_ revit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés... Des retrouvailles dues au hasard, rien d'autre...

Francis et tant d'autres personnes lui avait parlé d'une beauté sauvage, aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre, aussi rapide que le vent. Les rumeurs n'avaient pas menti à son sujet.

Mais la nation d'Angleterre avait su depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple humaine grâce à une sorte de sixième sens que tous les représentants de territoires devaient avoir. Elle, représentait donc le Nouveau Monde comme les Européens aimaient à appeler cette terre nouvellement découverte.

La femme pointa son poignard vers lui pour éviter qu'il ne s'approche trop d'elle, une nouvelle fois, d'ailleurs elle savait s'en servir plus que correctement. Ses épaules se levaient et descendaient au rythme de sa respiration accélérée. C'est ainsi que l'Anglais pu la contempler de près, une fois de plus.

Sa peau était d'un brun chaud et satiné, ses cheveux raides, d'un noir corbeau et brillant descendaient librement sur son dos, ornés uniquement de quelques plumes diverses. Elle était vêtue de cuir comme le reste des siens et portait quelques bijoux apparemment faits de pierres et de coquillages.

La pluie, loin de lui donner un air pathétique, n'avait fait qu'augmenter la brillance de sa chevelure et de son épiderme, la rendant encore plus belle mais l'expression méfiante et colérique sur son visage montrait à quel point elle était inaccessible.

Elle siffla une phrase dans une langue que le blond ne comprenait pas mais il devinait sans peine qu'elle le menaçait, qui contrastait avec les derniers propos qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur dernière entrevue.

Arthur pour aspirer à sa confiance déposa son fusil à terre. Les yeux sombres de Native America épia chacun de ses mouvements et la femme ne se départit pas de sa méfiance.

L'Anglais tendit la main vers elle mais elle le repoussa brutalement.

Il savait qu'elle s'appelait Olathe, ce qui signifiait « belle » dans sa langue, mais hormis ce mot là, il ne connaissait aucun autre en amérindien.

Olathe ne cessait de l'observer avec un regard noir avant de s'élancer comme une flèche pour mettre le plus de distance entre l'Anglais et elle.

L'Amérindienne savait que le blond ne connaissait pas assez la forêt pour courir aussi vite qu'elle, même si de jour en jour elle se sentait de plus en plus faible physiquement.

Elle arriva à la hutte qu'elle s'était établie en haut d'une colline, la pluie avait cessé et le soleil était levé depuis peu. Olathe effleura les deux amas de fourrure avec un sourire tendre. Deux enfants y reposaient, deux garçons, tous deux blonds mais avec des couleurs d'yeux différentes. L'un fils du Français, l'autre de l'Anglais, ils ressemblaient tous deux à leurs pères respectifs.

L'un des deux, Honaw, le fils du Français qui représenterait selon la prophétie le nord du territoire qu'elle-même symbolisait, gémit et se préparait à pleurer. Son frère, Dyami, le fils de l'Anglais, qui lui incarnerait le sud et une partie du nord, fit la même chose.

Leur mère s'assit entre les deux paniers et tout en caressant chacun d'eux d'une main se mit à chanter une berceuse en sa langue.

- _Hey, hey, watenay  
Hey, hey, watenay  
Hey, hey, watenay  
Kay-o-kay-nah  
Kay-o-kay-nah_

Elle répéta ce chant jusqu'à ce que les enfants se rendorment, ne cessant de penser à cette prophétie que les chamans avaient prédit... Ses enfants annonceraient sa perte, malgré tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas les détester, Native America avait rejeté toute la haine qu'elle devrait avoir pour ses fils sur leurs pères qui étaient à l'origine de tout cela.

Mais pour le moment, Honaw et Dyami étaient trop jeunes et trop fragiles, même si le moment était pour très bientôt, Olathe le pressentait, ils grandissaient vite.

* * *

Les jours passaient, les nourrissons qu'étaient ses fils réussissaient à présent à marcher et enchaînèrent quelques jours plus tard sur la capacité à parler.

C'est à ce moment que Native America comprit que son heure était venue.

Un matin, elle se réveilla comme toujours à l'aube, déposa un baiser sur les fronts de ses fils qui s'étaient endormis dans les bras de leur mère.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, le ciel et les nuages étaient violemment teintés de bleu et de rouge. Olathe avait le cœur serré mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce matin-ci elle se sentait plus faible que d'habitude mais avait réuni les forces qui lui restaient pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ses fils. Elle ne voulait pas se dépérir devant eux.

Native America se retourna quand elle eut descendu la colline. Elle fit le signe d'adieu au tipi en chuchotant d'une voix tremblante.

- _Tshe menuateten_.

D'ailleurs son peuple avait pour coutume de dire « _Nous ne laissons pas la Terre à nos enfants... Nous la lui empruntons_ ». Cela correspondait parfaitement à la situation.

* * *

Ce jour là, Alfred avait une chanson dans la tête et il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever...

Elle ne quittait tellement pas son esprit qu'il se mit à la chanter pendant la réunion mondiale comme si c'était normal et continua toute la journée.

- _Hey, hey, watenay  
Hey, hey, watenay  
Hey, hey, watenay  
Kay-o-kay-nah  
Kay-o-kay-nah_

Matthew qui passait au même moment s'arrêta.

- C'est bizarre, je connais cette chanson... Mais je ne sais pas d'où... Mais quand je l'entends elle est chantée par une voix de femme très douce...

- Toi aussi ? dit l'Américain. C'est bizarre quand même... Et puis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression que la même voix que j'imagine chanter a crié « _Dyami _»...

- Pareil... Sauf que c'était « _Honaw _» pour moi...

Angleterre et France marchèrent vers eux en discutant puis en voyant les visages interloqués de leurs fils s'arrêtèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquirent les deux anciennes puissances.

Les deux Nord-Américains se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire avant de dire.

- Rien du tout...

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_


End file.
